fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Remia vs Athena vs Sigrun FFA Sparring (Theoretical Battle)
46693912_364312301023288_4797114469189328289_n.jpg|'Remia' 66421e2aac5b87f09b941c97375191ca.jpg|'Athena' 42cc4620c1ab55b737005bf12239bfec.jpg|'Sigrun' Remia, Sigrun, and Athena stood near each other like a triangle. Both of them flew at Athena, Sigrun was on her right, and Remia was on her left. Athena jumped off of Sigrun's shield pushing her back and using it for momentum and attempts to smack Remia in the face with her shield, Remia ducked it and does a back handspring to knock her shield upward. Athena was shocked, Remia flew right back at her and tried to thrust her in the head with her right sword, Athena did a spinning hook kick with her right foot and smacked her sword with it. Remia spins clockwise to slash at her neck with her left sword, Athena backsteps to dodge, Sigrun kicks her in the back her causing her to flinch, Remia then uses that chance to use her swords to try to cut off her head, with a parallel horizontal slash. Athena jumped up and put her feet inside her shield and kick off of it for momentum, she then tries to land on Sigrun head as she does a backflip in the air, but Sigrun back steps. Remia threw Athena's shield at her when she lands, and she catches it with her left hand. Athena and Sigrun were fully serious, however Remia was smiling after the short clash they just had. "Coming at me 2v1?" Athena questioned as she was no longer facing Remia and was instead looking forward so she had eyes on both of them. Sigrun chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, War goddess. We were just testing you." Sigrun responded as she drew a stance with her sword and shield and was prepared to fight again. Athena looked at Remia again in the corner of her eye. Athena put up a phalanx stance with her spear and shield. Sigrun flew at her, Athena tried to thrust her with her spear when she got close, however Sigrun easily parried it with her sword. The two of them continued to attack each other in phalanx positions neither finding an opening. Suddenly, they are alerted and look upward as light beams rain down from above, blotting out the sky. The both of them reacted the same way by doing continuous back handsprings out pacing the shower of light beams. When they reached the end of the stadium, they both jumped off the walls, spinning through the air to continue to dodge the assault of light beams. Remia was now in between them both on the ground with her hand up as they both rushed at her. Remia released her attack by putting her hand down, she formed her light swords in her hands again, however Sigrun instead smacked her shield with her sword and a stream of electricity electrocutes Athena causing her to fly back to the wall again. Remia swung one of her swords at Sigrun, and a large beam of light is released above her head, which Sigrun positions herself by diving with her shield, Remia was surprised when she went right through her attack, however suddenly, a spear was lunged into Sigrun's side from a distance causing her to stagger. Athena then teleports and pulls the spear out of her, and kicks her to the other side of the stadium's wall. "Oh?" Remia said quietly as her friend is sent crashing to the wall. Remia forms two light lances in her hands. She throws the left one first. Athena puts up a position with her shield to block, however the lance makes a large light explosion covering the stadium upon contact. Athena took minor burns from the explosion, however she noticed Remia was gone from her sight when it cleared, she looked above her, and another light lance was thrown at her. Athena was hit directly in the face with the lance, smacking her into the ground, albeit with a small explosion. Remia flies down and walks over to an Injured Athena. She formed her light swords in her hands again. The Goddess of war crawled backwards, Remia teleported behind her to try and cut off her head, however Athena managed to do a 180 breakdance, deflecting one of her swords, and then wrapping her legs around the angels neck. Remia groaned in pain, Athena then pulled the angel into a guillotine submission. She pulled and cracked the angel's neck, causing her to stop moving. She then let flips her over and her body falls over. Athena gets up, and picks up her sword and shield. "Isn't this supposed to be friendly? Why is she going for the kill?" Athena asked Sigrun who finally emerged from the rubble that was created from her crash. Sigrun dropped her weapons and dusted herself off. Athena walked over to the angel's body and raised her spear pointing it downward at her throat. Suddenly, Remia smiles which catches her off guard, the angel then teleports, vanishing from her sight, and dropkicks Athena in her back, sending her flying to Sigrun. Sigrun picked up her weapons quickly and prepared to finish the goddess when she got to her, however the ground below them glowed in a circle as soon as Athena reached her. They both looked downward, and a large beam of light shot out from it. They both used their shields to block the attack. Athena and Sigrun quickly gazed at each other, and kicks off of each other's legs and land safely on the ground. "Both of you, come at me at the same time." Remia said confidently as she made her light swords disappear just to flip her long beautiful hair. Athena and Sigrun stood a few meters away from each other but they both were looking at the angel. "These abilities of yours..." Athena said with slight confusion. "It's angel battle magic." Sigrun responded. Remia smiled as she made a come here gesture with her right hand. Sigrun was the first to fly straight at the angel, she did so in a phalanx position, Remia summoned her swords again while maintaining a grin on her face, she did a cross cut with her swords, Sigrun blocked it with her shield, and then used her sword to stab through the opening of her cross cut to try and impale her head. Remia's eyes widened as her sword was a centimeter away before she teleported away in the nick of time. Sigrun turned around to face the angel again who had her hand covering her mouth. Remia started shivering with lust. Something Sigrun had seen before. The angel flapped her wings again twice in excitement. "Okay, we should probably stop before she goes for the kill for real." Sigrun suggested as she put her sword and shield behind her back. Athena sighed and put her spear and shield behind her back as well. Remia took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Remia looked over at Sigrun "You did that on purpose..." Remia thought to herself as she tucked her wings in her back. The two of them walked closer to each other and formed a triangle again. Athena was the first to speak. "I'll admit, i never seen the mighty Valkyrie of war in action, you are as good as people say you are. We have very similar fighting styles." Sigrun doesn't say a word and merely nods in agreement to her last statement. "So is this a draw?" Sigrun asks a few seconds later while putting up both of her hands. Remia shrugged. "I suppose. I'll admit, i do want to know how this result would play out, if we were actually fighting serious." The angel said to the both of them. Athena crossed her arms and said "Remia, you only asked us here to spar lightly. No abilities, just some close quarters sparring. Yet you broke two of those rules. Not only did you go for kill shots, which kinda makes me not wanna spar with you again, but you used angel magic." Remia tapped her lips with her index finger in response. "Yea but, me going for kill shots does not mean i'm fighting serious. And besides, a little magic spices things up a bit. Anywho, this was fun. The next time we fight, it should be to the death no?" Remia said to Athena but turned her head to Sigrun when she stated to the death. Sigrun shook her head in disagreement. "I kinda like you. So i'd prefer it if i'm not the one to put you down." The Valkyrie followed up with. The angel had a look of lust in her eyes. Conclusion Remia, Sigrun, and Athena all have the title of war. Each of them have been hyped to be the best of the best fighters in the series. So, Remia invited them both to a friendly FFA sparring to see who truly was the best fighter. They were in Gladius, a place Remia created where she and Ares rule. The rules were just close quarters fighting, light sparring, and no magic. Remia broke both rules. However she outmaneuvered the first by saying kill shots does not mean she is fighting serious. She used magic to spice things up. Athena and Sigrun only went for killing blows on Remia, because they were confused on what her true intentions were. However she confirmed she just does it even in practice. Sigrun stops the fight after she notices Remia's bloodlust start to take form. Something she noticed in their fight. She knows Remia get's excited when someone shows that they want to kill her or at least attempt to do so. This made her want to go all out and fight for real. The angel manages to keep her bloodlust in check after Sigrun puts away her weapon and she takes a deep breath. These 3 were holding back an infinite amount. However skill wise, they showcased how good they can be. tenor5.gif|This is a back handspring for visualization Category:Blog posts